An Old Friend, A New Love and A Great Power
by anime-all-the-way
Summary: Kate is a young girl daughter of the CEO of Tech corp her parnets divorced and Kate moved with her mom to America. Now that her mom has died Kate's going back to Japan with her powers that she found as Sailor Solar and she's gonna meet up with her old pa
1. Default Chapter

animealltheway: Hey there you readers I am the author anime all the way but when I put myself to talk at the begging and stuff I'll put Kate just so you know. Now I wanna say that-  
  
Kuwabara- That she does not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters!!!  
  
Kate- Kuwabaka that's my line!!!!!!!! (kicks kuwabara where the sun don't shine ;))  
  
Yusuke- Ouch Kate knows how to kick.  
  
Kate- Thanks!  
  
Kuwabara- I want my Mommy!!!  
  
Hiei- Hn. Stupid cry baby.  
  
Kate- On with the story!!!  
  
The Begging   
  
A woman with long flowing silver hair placed in a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes stood in her balcony watching the scene of horror that was taking place in her beloved home.  
  
' Where are you when we need you Endy!! Don't you care about me, your friends, your planet??!! Or is all you care about her??!!' thoughts all similar to these rushed trough the girls head but one was for sure she had to stop this massacre these we're her people after all.  
  
So these words flowed from her mouth as she had a beautiful key incrusted with many jewels raised above her head. " Solars Crystal Star Power!!"  
  
With that a bright white light emitted from the key covering her body as her flowing white ball gown and white slippers transformed into a battalion suit. (Kate: a sailor senshi suit to be specific). With a black mini skirt, a white body suit, the bowes on the back of her miniskirt and on her chest were silver, her sailor like top was black with two white stripes and on the skirt and top there were a pattern of 8 pointed stars. Her silver hair was in two buns one on each side of her head then on her forehead was a silver tiara with a diamond in the shape of an 8 pointed star in the middle. Knee high boots replaced her delicate white slippers. Around her neck hung the key.  
  
With that the girl jumped from her balcony landing gracefully on her feet. The demons that saw her cringed in fear. As she began to wipe out their mighty numbers with her magic.  
  
"Solars Eternal Burning Flame Of Light!" With those words she released her magic on them killing them in the name of her people.  
  
But soon she faced an enemy she could not kill after all who could kill 4 of their closest friends?  
  
"Give up now Alethea and join us!" said the one with silver shoulder length hair.  
  
"I'll never join you Kunzite! As long as I shall live I will remain faithful to my kingdom just like you once said you would all of you! Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoizite, Nephrite! You have betrayed everything I believed you cherished! I was a fool I'll admit that, kill me if you wish, but do not kill the one your supposed to be loyal to. Do not kill Endymion." She said as she felt tears come to her eyes tears she could not let them see.  
  
But they saw her tears. Her tears of pain and sorrow and at this moment they struck killing the beautiful woman but as she fell to the ground she said these words. " You may have killed my body but you have not killed my soul and I am not going to die so easily we will meet again and I swear I'll make your souls turn back to the way they were."  
  
With that most of the earth kingdom was destroyed before they headed for the moon kingdom.  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
Prince Endymion was fighting to save his lover when they appeared the ones he had called friends.  
  
"Your pathetic Endymion just like your sister." said Jadeite.  
  
"Endy you have a sister!?" said the girl behind him.  
  
"Yes. What have you done to her!!??" he screamed what if she was hurt!  
  
"Yes in fact she's dead now Endymion we killed her ourselves that little fool and know what the last thing she thought was it was ' Why isn't he here!!??' She felt betrayed you know she even almost killed herself but then decided to give her life for her people and you. Know what her last wish was it was for us to spare you." said Zoizite.....  
  
End of dream.  
  
In America Kate awoke with a start the first part of that dream was hers but the second part was in her 'Brothers' point of vu, meaning the bond they had was still there meaning they could access each others dreams, thoughts, emotions, pains and all sorts of stuff. The question was did he know what was going on in his head.....  
  
To be continued.................  
  
Kate- Sorry the guys aren't in it yet this is just the proplogue so they will be in the next chapter this one was just part of the main characters past that you had to know. So till next time. 


	2. Back Again

Kate- Yahoo! Another chapter!! And now my line for Yusuke to say!!!  
  
Yusuke- Kate I don't want to say it!! Get Kuwabaka to say it for you or Hiei or Kurama Why me!!!!  
  
Kuwabara- I said it last time and it was painful!!  
  
Hiei- Hn. I'm not saying the stupid thing for the stupid onna!  
  
Kate- (grins evily) Hiei what have I told you about calling me that.... (runs after Hiei with a mallet.)  
  
Kurama- Kate does not own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang but does own her character Kate as that is her.  
  
Back Home Again   
  
Kate quickly grabbed what was left of her stuff from the limo and place it on the trolley that would put her luggage on her dad's private jet. She grabbed her carry on bag and laptop and headed for the plane door. She quickly took her seat and looked around nobody else was there. She felt all alone ever since her move from Japan to America Kate hadn't had a true best friend and her mother had no longer been the one she grew up with she had become a complete physco b. She was happy now thought heading home finally after six hole years she couldn't wait to meet up with her old best friend. Yusuke Urameshi. They had grown up together since they were in diapers and had promised to grow old together (Kate AS FRIENDS might change later) but Kate had moved when her parents had divorced. With that the plane took off and Kate began to hack she had to find out where Yusuke went to school, her father had told her to pick a school he would pay all finances. She found it rather quickly and sent in her application.  
  
'Sarayashiki Public school I can't wait to get there.....'  
  
Koenma's Office  
  
"What do you want this time toddler?" Yusuke asked. They had just been summoned once again to the Reikai.  
  
"Yusuke would you stop calling me that!?! Anyways on to important matters I want you to go after a demon named Hanishi a few of his minions attacked in America the other day-"  
  
"So why did you not summon us to stop them? Were any ningens killed Koenma?" Kurama asked curiously. There was more to this Koenma would have summoned the Reikai Tentai if demons were attacking ningens. "I didn't need to someone killed the demons in mere seconds, there was not even corpses left!!! No one knows what killed them but we believe that this person is on our side." Koenma said rather calmly 


	3. A frist day

Kate- I finally got Hiei with my mallet he sure is a fast little bugger.  
  
(Hiei is now tied to a chair after sever beating with a mallet.)  
  
Hiei- Hn. Stupid baka onna.  
  
Kate- That's what got you in this situation. Now Yusuke say it.  
  
Yusuke- Kate does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Kate- And sorry that the last chapter was so short it didn't fit all the writing so here's the rest and somemore.  
  
In Koenma's Office.  
  
"But you don't know. Hn figures." Hiei stated.  
  
"Hiei we do know one thing it was killed by a female." Koenma said a vein popping out of his head.  
  
"An onna... Impossible they're too weak." Hiei said glaring at the toddler/ ruler of the Reikai.  
  
"There's only one that could have done that but it's impossible she's been dead for over two centuries..." the toddler said more to himself than the tentai.  
  
The tentai exchanged looks of whom could he be thinking? They were going to ask when Koenma sent them off to the demon world to kill Hanashi.  
  
"Could it be that the Princess has been reincarnated....." Koenma whispered to himself.  
  
Kate's first day of School  
  
(Kate- The same day as the mission.)  
  
Kate had settled in with her dad who had always been her favourite of her parents she had missed him dearly. She felt excitement bubbling inside her she was going to meet up with Yusuke again! She quickly hopped out of the limo that was stopped in front of the school gates.  
  
"I'll be here to pick you up at 3 Miss Meiyou." Said the chauffer from where he had opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you very much I'll see you then." Kate said smiling.  
  
She then noticed the many stares she was receiving from her new classmates and blushed and hurried into the school to get to the office. She quickly found her way after asking a young girl for directions. She walked into the rather cheerful room and walked up to the secretary's desk.  
  
"Hello I'm Miss Meiyou. I believe I am starting school here today." Kate said to the young woman behind the desk.  
  
"Oh yes I believe your father had called wanting you to be in the same classes as M. Urameshi. Strange thing to ask especially for that boy but here's your schedule and I hope you have a nice first day here." Said the secretary handing her a piece of paper. With that she headed off to find her first class........  
  
'Room 102 you wouldn't think that finding a classroom would be so hard!' Kate thought but after 10 minutes of wandering she finally found it as the bell rang.  
  
"That was to close for comfort." Kate mumbled under her breath. She headed over to the teachers desk as students began to take their seats. She felt the stares of some of the boys take that back most of them. She looked to see if Yusuke was among them but it seemed he wasn't attending school today. With that she finished her walk to the teachers desk thinking 'Figures.'  
  
After a quick conversation with the teacher Kate had to introduce herself. "Good morning I am Kate Meiyou I just moved back to Japan after living in America for six years." Kate said bowing.  
  
"Miss Meiyou please take a seat behind Ayame which is beside that empty seat that belongs to M. Urameshi since I heard from Mr. Takenaka that your father insured you'd be in all his classes may I ask why M. Urameshi of all people Miss Meiyou?" Mr. Akashi asked (you know the one that was really mean to Kuwabara and his friends in episode 2 I think.)  
  
"Not that it is any of your business sensei but Yusuke and I are childhood friends." Kate said feeling angry he had no right to ask such things it was an invasion of privacy, the secretary had not asked and neither had any one else.  
  
"That is no tone to take with me young lady I am your teacher you will respect me." Said Mr. Akashi.  
  
"Apparently you don't know my social status or that of my father since threatening me is not a very brilliant idea. You have heard of Tech corp. correct? Then do not enter my personal affairs or face the consequences of facing my father." A few of the kids snickered well others grinned he had this coming for a long time.  
  
With that Kate took her seat she received grins from her classmates and a death glare from Mr. Akashi. Kate had made her first enemy.  
  
After School  
  
Kate had a long day usually surrounded by others after the limo incident and the one with her new despised sensei. Yusuke hadn't come to school all day which had been a major disappointment so she then decided to ask around for Yusuke address she knew Atsuko would be home if Yusuke wasn't. So sharply at three when her chauffer arrived Kate headed to her limo hearing whispers and saw the impressed looks. She quickly told him to head to the address she had been given. About five minutes later Kate arrived at the apartment.  
  
As the chauffer opened the door and Kate hopped out she told him. "I'll call you when I'm ready to head home I'm just going to visit some friends."  
  
He nodded and left as Kate headed to the door and took a deep breath she couldn't help but feel nervous and exited would they still like her, had they changed, better yet had she changed, would they recognise her, would she recognise them? All sorts of thoughts ran threw her head as she knocked on the door that soon was answered.......  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
Kate-(whispering) I'm gonna make Hiei say it next time so stayed toned it should be good........ 


	4. Seeing Yusuke Once Again and Tears

Kate- Hiei I'll let you out of that chair and not hit you with my mallet if you just say it.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
Yusuke- Come on Hiei say or else Kate will make you do something you don't want to in the story something you wont be able to make go away with your Katana.  
  
Kurama- Ya Hiei it's not that bad but remember Kate has the power over your fate in this story.  
  
Hiei- Fine but in the story I get to beat the S out of the baka.  
  
Kuwabara- Kate that's not fair!!!!!  
  
Kate- Hmmmm.... Done!  
  
Hiei- Kate does not own me, the kitsune, the detective, the toddler, the ferry onna, the baka, the ogres, ect....  
  
Kate- (unties Hiei) Thank you and all you readers stay tuned!  
  
Seeing Yusuke Once Again and Tears  
  
The door opened to reveal Atsuko who looked very much so hung over. She looked at Kate and gasped grabbing her in a tight hug tears running down from her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Kate.... I ne- never... tho- thought I'd see... y- you again....." Atsuko said chocking back tears.  
  
"I missed you so much Atsuko. My life's been such a disaster my mom went phsyco then she died and I never had a friend that was more than an acquaintance I hated it." Kate said as they walked in to the apartment to fill each other in on the events of the passed 2 years.  
  
"I knew it would have been better if you got your dad for your guardian that stupid b of a mother of yours I always knew she was bad news." Atsuko said lighting a cigarette.  
  
"So Atsuko where's Yusuke he wasn't at school today and he's not here." Kate said looking around.  
  
"That boy is wasting my good money on school but not going I don't know why I bother but it looks to be around 7 so he should be home shortly." Atsuko said looking out the window.  
  
"I can't wait to see him...." Kate whispered.  
  
"Kate you know what I think. I think you and Yusuke would make the perfect pair, you're a match made in heaven. When you were little Yusuke would protect you from getting hurt physically and you stopped him from being hurt emotionally." Atsuko said looking at Kate smiling a little while she herself turned into a tomato.  
  
"I don't think our feelings for each other are like that I mean we're childhood best friends but we're not lovers." Kate whispered.  
  
"You know in all of Yusuke's life he hardly ever cried not even when he was a baby, until you left the saying "Cry me a river" takes a hole different meaning he was crying lakes. On your last 5 birthdays he hasn't gone to school he would sit in his room and cry. This one's next week I'm glad you're here so I wont have a flood again." Atsuko said chuckling at the last part, Kate couldn't haelp but join it was hard to imagine Yusuke crying till there was a flood.  
  
That's when the door opened and a voice was heard Kate felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of that voice. "Mom, I'm home!! I just wanted to tell you I'm going out for ice cream with Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabaka!!!"  
  
"Yusuke, your not going anywhere till you come and say hello to our guest!!!" Atsuko yelled back she turned and winked at Kate.  
  
"But Mom-"Yusuke was suddenly cut of by an angry Atsuko.  
  
"Now Yusuke or you'll regret it." Atsuko said threateningly.  
  
"Fine." With that Yusuke walked into the living room of their small apartment he looked to see their young guest sitting on the couch. Her eyes became watery at the site of him he had grown so big and turned out so cute.  
  
"Kate......" he whispered with that Kate ran up and embraced Yusuke while allowing tears to fall freely from her sapphire eyes. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I-I miss-ed y- you.... To-o.... Yu- Yusuke..." Kate said chocking back her tears. It was so good to see him again after such a long period of time.  
  
As they embraced Atsuko smiled knowingly they made such a cute couple! They then heard a cry from the door. "Urameshi hurry up the shrimp is getting impatient for his 'Sweet Snow'" Kuwabara quoted. Yusuke and Kate separated and both of them dried their eyes. "I want you to come meet my friends Kate, come eat ice cream with us." Yusuke said sniffling both of their eyes were blood shot.  
  
"K. Atsuko I'm glad I came to see you I'll see you later." Kate said waving as she and Yusuke left the house.  
  
'A match made in heaven I swear I never have met a couple more in love that just don't know it. I mean their bodies fitted together like a puzzle' Atsuko thought as she took another breath of her cigarette.  
  
Outside the Urameshis  
  
"Urameshi Hurry Up!!" Kuwabara yelled as Kate and Yusuke ran out of the house. He then ran up to Kate and quickly took her small hands in his large ones. "Oh pretty lady who's name I do not know will you please go out with me and when were graduated will you marry me?" Kuwabara asked dramatically well down on one knee.  
  
"I am sorry but you would have to ask my father to approve that and so far the only boy he ever approved of was Yusuke, and due to my social status my father must approve of who I marry. Also I would never marry you if you were the last man alive." Kate said seriously.  
  
"Well said. Guys this is Kate the childhood best friend I told you all about. Kate this is Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabaka the one who just asked you to marry him." Yusuke said finishing of the laughing of Kuwabara getting shot down so politely.  
  
"Hn. I don't care about the onna thought I like her dislike in ningens. But I want sweet snow." Hiei said non-emotionally.  
  
Suddenly Kate grabbed her silver cell phone out of her skirt pocket and quickly dialled her chauffeur's number. (Kate- you know those picture- taking cell phones.) "Can you come pick me up from the same destination you dropped me off at also I have a few friends with me to so don't worry their not Kidnappers or stalkers or anything. All right see you in 5."  
  
"Who did you just call Kate and why were you talking of kidnappers and stalkers?" Kurama asked curious as a fox (Kate- Lmao).  
  
"My family is very rich so I've had stalkers and I was almost kidnapped twice but both attempts were unsuccessful since Yusuke here was with me and kicked their asses. I was calling my chauffer by the way he'll take us to my family's ice cream place so we can eat all we want. Here Seigi comes now. (Kate- name of chauffer)" Kate said answering his questions.  
  
So they all packed in the luscious black super stretch limo.......  
  
To Be Continued........................................  
  
Kate- Great ne?  
  
Kurama- very nice Kate so you're secretly in love with our Yusuke (chuckling)  
  
Kate- No kurama I'm in love with you. (seductive smile given to kurama)  
  
Hiei- you'll find out soon who the onna is in love with............. 


End file.
